warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Richie Tozier
Richie Tozier is Bill Denbrough's best friend, and a member of the Losers Club in the 2017 film, It. Background Personality Comical, wise-cracking, loud-mouthed, and also funny, Richie's loud mouth and foul language get him into trouble most of the time. He always seems to be a real chatterbox, thus some of his friends tend to say to him "Shut up, Richie." most of the time. As a result, he is, ironically, the class clown of the group. Appearances It (1990) It (2017) As summer starts, Richie, Bill, Eddie, and Stan talk about how they're going to spend their summers. Bill enlists their help to investigate the Barrens, believing his brother, Georgie, who was killed by Pennywise last October, is still alive. They are then harassed by Henry Bowers and his cronies. At the Barrens, Bill and Richie enter the sewers, but Stan and Eddie are reluctant to follow, because of the "grey water", which Eddie says is "piss and shit". Richie picks up a stick and sniffs it, and teasingly says "Doesn't smell like caca to me, Señor.", and uses it to pick up a piece of a trash bag, which he throws at Eddie. Suddenly, Ben Hanscom, injured after his recent encounter with Henry Bowers, appears. They take him to an alley where Richie keeps him company while Bill, Eddie, and Stan collect some supplies for his injuries, with Beverly's help. The next day, when Bill, Ben, Eddie, Stan, and Richie go swimming at the quarry, they are suddenly joined by Beverly. As they are drying off, Richie examines Ben's research on Derry; he explains that Derry is different from all the other towns he has been to, that people die or vanish six times the national average. The six then go to Ben's house to further piece together the town's dark history. When Beverly summons the boys to her place after her bathroom was made into a bloody mess, Richie is left to keep a lookout should Beverly's father return. After defending Mike Hanlon from Bowers by engaging in a "rock war" with him and his cronies, he joins the group. Meanwhile, as kids continue to vanish, Ben explains that he pieced together the tragic events from the past and concluded that these terrible things only happen every 27 years. Realizing they are being stalked by the same creature, the clown who killed Georgie, they track him to the Well House at 29 Neibolt Street. As Bill goes to the Well House to confront It, Beverly, Richie, Ben, Eddie, Stan, and Mike try to stop him; Bill points out that nobody else is going to take action. Stan suggests that some of them should keep a lookout in case anything bad happens. Richie, Eddie, Ben, Stan, and Mike volunteer, but Richie and Eddie end up going inside with Bill while Beverly, Ben, Stan, and Mike wait outside. Richie panics when he sees a Missing Kid poster with his picture and description on it. Bill calms him down and explains that It is playing tricks on him. As they go upstairs, the three are separated, and Eddie and Richie are attacked by Pennywise. They reunite with the others and fight off Pennywise. After Eddie's mom blames them for her son's broken arm, the other six begin to argue about their incursion in the Well House; Richie tries to convince Bill to try to save himself so he doesn't get killed like Georgie was, but Bill punches Richie in the face after he pushes him. Beverly breaks up the argument, explaining that the reason they're still alive is because they fought Pennywise together. Richie says that he plans to keep it that way, and goes to get his bike, angrily pushing past Bill; Stan, Ben, and Mike also defect from the group. Days later, Richie is at the church, attending Stan's bar mitzvah, while Ben and Mike are b ack to spending time in the library and working on the farm. Bill and Beverly, on the other hand, are spending lonely days at home, not on speaking terms with the others. Eddie, meanwhile, is spending his time cooped up at home. In August, after Bill drops by Beverly's apartment, only to discover she has been taken hostage by Pennywise, he goes to look for the others, starting at the movie theater, where Richie is playing Street Fighter. Richie is still angry with Bill, to the extent that he is pretending to be beating him up in the game, but when Bill tells him about Beverly's abduction, Richie, horrified by the bad news, forgets his anger towards Bill. Reuniting with the others, the six go back to the Well House, down the well and into the sewers, but are attacked by a maniacal Henry Bowers, lose track of Stanley, and get separated from Bill after he sees a shade of Georgie. They follow his trail and find Beverly, who has gone into a trance after seeing It's true form, inside Pennywise's hideout. Ben, Mike, and Richie work together to pull Beverly back down to the ground; Richie expresses amazement when Ben kisses Beverly, bringing her out of her trance, and embraces the two when they recite the poem from the postcard. Meanwhile, Bill catches up with "Georgie", and after a conversation, he realizes it's a trap and shoots him, revealing him to be Pennywise in disguise. The seven attempt to fight Pennywise, but he overpowers the others and grabs Bill, and tries to make a deal with them that he will spare them if they surrender Bill to him. Bill urges them to leave and apologizes for putting them all in danger. Richie admonishes Bill for all the trouble he put him and the others through, then picks up a baseball bat, and declares that he is now willing to fight to the end while bashing Pennywise with it. After defeating Pennywise, when Bill finds Georgie’s tattered raincoat among the missing children’s belongings, and is devastated by the truth that his brother is dead, Richie sympathetically pats him on the back, as he, Beverly, and the others join Bill in mourning for his brother. In September, as Bill insists that they make a blood oath that if Pennywise returns, then they will return to finish him off, Richie willingly agrees, and is the fourth to leave. It: Chapter Two After the events of the summer of 1989, Richie grows up and becomes a comedian in Chicago. Over the course of the two decades, the events from his childhood have become nebulous, so when he gets a phone call from Mike to return to Derry due to Pennywise reappearing, he’s not sure why Mike is summoning him and the others back. Initially, to him and some of the others, it seems like it’s just a reunion, but when their memories of two decades ago start to come back to them, and they find out Stanley committed suicide out of fear, Richie decides to leave, as does Eddie. Returning to the inn to collect their things, Beverly reveals that she foresaw Stan’s death, and that she’s been seeing all of them die, which shocks them. Mike reveals that the reason she’s seeing these visions is because she was caught in the Deadlights, that they were all affected by them, with Richie realizing that Stan was the first to be affected because he was the weakest member of the group, and that Beverly’s visions will become a reality if they fail to vanquish It. Mike then tells them about the Ritual of Chüd, that the Shokopiwah Native American tribe who first fought It performed; Richie proposes waiting another twenty-seven years before tackling It, to which the others say that they won’t last another twenty years. Mike then leads them to their old clubhouse, where they acquire Stan’s shower cap, showing the others that they have to search for relics from their childhood. Richie suggests that they go together as a group for safety, though Mike explains that they have to split up to search for the items they seek, with Bill adding that there was the time that they were apart after going to the Well House. During the search, he goes to the arcade where he finds his relic, an arcade token, where he recalls playing a game with Henry Bowers' cousin before Henry, Victor, and Belch show up and threaten him. Richie then goes to the park where he recalls being attacked by It in the form of a giant Paul Bunyan statue as a kid, then is taunted by Pennywise. Richie then stands by his decision to skedaddle; along the way, he drives by the church, where he sees a sign that reads “Today We Honor Stanley Uris”, and recalls Stanley’s bar mitzvah, where he said that he’s a loser and will always be a loser, leading to him deciding to stay and help the others defeat It as promised. He then saves Mike from being attacked by Henry by hitting him in the head with an axe and killing him, making him feel sick that he just committed a murder. After realizing that Bill is going to the Well House to face Pennywise on his own, Richie and the others meet him there and remind him that they're in it together; Bill and Eddie then remind Richie of the words he said during their first battle against Pennywise that gave them motive to fight: “Kill this fucking clown”. Exploring the house, they are separated and terrorized, with Bill, Richie, and Eddie fighting off a spider-like version of Stanley's head. They then journey down to the cistern where they defeated Pennywise, discovering a new passage leading to the meteor that brought It to Earth; they perform the ritual, but much to their dismay, the ritual doesn't kill Pennywise, causing Richie and Bill to accuse Mike of lying. As they try to avoid It's colossal spider-like form, Richie and Eddie find themselves confronted by three doors marked "Not Scary At All", "Scary", and "Very Scary"; opening the door marked "Scary", they encounter a small dog, which is surprisingly obedient before attacking them. As Pennywise attacks Mike, Richie distracts him by throwing a rock at him, and is about to throw another one when Pennywise paralyzes him with his Deadlights. Luckily, Eddie throws a pole through his mouth, releasing Richie from the effects. Unfortunately, Pennywise stabs Eddie through the chest with one of his appendages in retaliation, then throws him aside. Richie desperately tries to suppress the blood loss while Eddie tells him that he made Pennywise feel small earlier. Realizing they can still stop Pennywise by making him feel small and powerless, Ben, Bill, Beverly, and Mike tease It, with Richie joining in, showing they aren't afraid of his forms, causing him to shrink into a helpless infant form; Mike removes Pennywise's heart, and the five of them crush it, causing It to perish. Richie then goes to tell Eddie the good news, that they finally defeated Pennywise. However, Eddie has succumbed to his injuries, devastating the others, but Richie is convinced he can still save him. The cave begins to crumble and collapse because of It's demise; Richie reluctantly leaves his late friend behind and flees with the others, making it out of the Well House as it collapses without leaving a trace. Richie is devastated by Eddie's death, though his friends make him feel a little better as they go for a swim at the lake they went to as kids. As they walk through the streets, they notice the incisions in their hands, made from their blood oath, have vanished as a result of Pennywise's defeat. After going their separate ways again, Richie stops by the Kissing Bridge where Henry tortured Ben when he was a kid, and he had carved his and Eddie's intials, which he does again as a memorial for him. Relationships Friends Bill Denbrough Richie and Bill have been good friends since their childhood. However, Richie's argumentative nature can sometimes lead to fights between them. Beverly Marsh All of the Losers, including Richie, have an interest, or some interest, in Beverly, considering she's the only girl in the group. Eddie Kaspbrak Richie is very close to Eddie; in some cases, it's as if Richie and Eddie are like brothers. Ben Hanscom Before meeting him at the Barrens, Richie doesn't interact with Ben that much; when he does, he jokes around with him, in one event, calling him a nerd. Stan Uris Richie tends to joke around with Stan most of the time. Stan tends to respond "Shut up, Richie" because of his chatterbox nature. Mike Hanlon Richie doesn't really interact with Mike that much, due to the fact that he lives on the edge of town, and is homeschooled. But that changes when he becomes a part of the group. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:Heroes Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Stephen King's It Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Lorimar characters Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists